2030 Olympics: Keeper vs Crosscheck (Gladitorial)
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Keeper arrives on Bar Moon and walks to one of the designated olympic street squares for combatants, chosen for not only it's wide open size, but also for the bribes the nearby bar owners pay to get the show live instead of on the idiot box. The guard autobot looks around to see if Crosscheck has arrived yet. Crosscheck comes out of one of the bar, holding a cup of enerwine in his hands (ener-beer? no way, you got better taste than that!). He's still wondering why he entered this competition or rather why he made that bet with Chromedome. But here he is, looking up at Keeper and muttering, "This was a very bad idea... no more gambling for me..." Keeper brow arches. "Erm. I hope that isn't on account of me..." He gestures to the drink and then chinrubs apprehensively. Crosscheck finishes his cup and puts it back on a table before heading towards the center of the square to meet Keeper, "Don't worry about that." The scientist cracks his knuckles and stretch his arms to make sure all his joins are ready. "I'm good to go. What about you?" Keeper wriggles his finger joints and rotates his neck. Around the square bar patrons of every drunkeness level slowly emerge. It's not every day they get to watch giant robots slug it out. Some think perhaps they will pick up some pointers for their next brawl. Others just want to snag souveniere broken off parts. "I am ready. Bon chance, my friend." He offers his hand. Crosscheck extends his arm to shakes Keeper's much larger hand, "Bonne chance mon ami." Yes, the scientist his familiar with may foreign languages. After shaking Keeper's hand, he steps back and places himself into combat position. Then he starts circling around the other autobot. Crosscheck spent a full day studying cybertronian martial arts technics on video and he's as ready as he can be. Keeper steps back and then takes his fight stance. Elbows in, arms up at either side, legs staggered. Then, initiating the bout, Keeper drives an open palm outward at Crosscheck. On the cellblock, this technique done properly is used to drive heads backward and take away a prisoners balance at the same time as causing damage to think twice about. "HA!" Combat: Keeper misses Crosscheck with his Palm Thrust (Punch) attack! Being smaller can be helpful sometimes and this is one of those times. Despite his clearly superior reach, Keeper is somehow slower than the scientist and Crosscheck manages to dives under the incoming hand. He quickly gets back on his feet and moves fowards to get in range. As soon as he can, he launches a flurry of quick punches into his opponent chestplate, hoping to eventually knock him of balance. After all it worked for Flash in that terran cartoon. Combat: Crosscheck misses Keeper with his Flurry of punches. (Punch) attack! Keeper is an old hand however, and his other arm is already shifting across his chest when Crosscheck starts throwing punches. Keeper's thrusted arm snaps back at the same time and moves to make blocks too as he steps back and around Crosscheck. When he thinks he has a potential opening, Keeper suddenly drives a knee towards Crosschecks body. "HUP!" Combat: Keeper sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Keeper strikes Crosscheck with his Knee Thrust (Kick) attack! Crosscheck is totally caught off guard by the sudden move and Keeper's knee heavily hits his left hip as he attempts to move out of the way. His armor is dented and for a moment he seems to have trouble to walk around. Realizing that his opponent his faster than he thought, the scientist changes his tactic and runs straight at him. As soon as he's in range, he jumps into the air and aims his helmet at Keeper's face. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Keeper with his Headbut (Smash) attack! Keeper's ugly mug has a look of being caught offguard. His opponent went vertical on him. Consequently his grim ugly mug feels the impact of Autobot helmet. His face ripples in and he grunts staggering back from the brief darkness that popped in his optics. He then smiles just a little. His opponent giving a fight afterall. Keeper drops to a knee and drives an elbow in a sideways arch towards Crosscheck. "HO!" Combat: Keeper sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Keeper misses Crosscheck with his Elbow Swing (Punch) attack! Crosscheck is partially stunned by his own move... he's opponent is much harded than he thought...perhaps he should have read his medical file after all.... But that would not have been fairplay! The autobot shakes his head and catches sight of the incoming elbow just in time to steps back, out of range. Taking advantage that his opponent his currently on his knee, which mean he's about as tall as Crosscheck is, the scientist jumps fowards and aims his own knee at the already damaged face. Not very nice but possibly effective. Combat: Crosscheck misses Keeper with his Knee Strike (Kick) attack! Keeper was aware of the sacrifice in position he made by kneeling, but despite it, he manages to crosshis arms and block the knee by inches, pushing Crosscheck back. He rises to his feet, and as he does so, he steps forward, driving his head upwards. "GRAH-CHA!" Combat: Keeper sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Keeper strikes Crosscheck with his Headbutt (Smash) attack! Crosscheck is knocked backward by the headbutt. Energon spills from his mouth under the impact. And he's knocked down on his butt. "urrrg. That worked in the video." He takes him a moment to get back on his feet but he finally manages to do with. Gathering his strength he launches himself fowards and throws his most powerful punch at Keeper's chest. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Keeper with his Power punch (Punch) attack! Keeper's chest 'face' nose takes a deep denting... and a little energon even trickles out the lion-dogs nostril. Ewwwww. "Video? What video?" With his arms going back up, Keeper makes a short step forward and attempts a quick snapping back hammer fist strike on Crosscheck. Combat: Keeper strikes Crosscheck with his Back Fist Snap (Punch) attack! Hook walks into the bar just in the middle of what seems to be a scuffle between Autobots OH BOY! The constructicon passes the Autobot's drinks and steals Crosscheck's. Sure he could buy his owns but stealing from an Autobot makes the drink soooo much sweeter. Crosscheck is punched again and his forced to step back to avoid being knocked down again. Many dents appearing on his armor during that fight and it's not over yet, "A Martial art video made by a Junkion nammed Bhruceh Lhee. Perhaps this will work better." The scientist sprint fowards and launches himself feet first at his opponent WWE style! Combat: Crosscheck strikes Keeper with his Drop Kick (Smash) attack! Hook turns to the bartender and with his usual deep distinguished voice comments on the scuffle "You know I would bet 10 on the ugly one but the bookie would probably ask me to be more specific." Keeper is struck by the full body force hurled at him and this time he's put on his aft with a CLANK to the road outside the bars in the intersection. "Arrrrrah..... Eh... that'a bot." He decides it'd make no sense to criticize getting fight education from a video since crosscheck is doing alright. Picking himself up, he reassesses his opponent and then moves back into the fight. He pivots and swings his leg out in a roundhouse kick for the reach and pendulum arch of the attack. Combat: Keeper misses Crosscheck with his Roundhouse Kick (Kick) attack! Fortunately, when he arrived on Earth, Crosscheck went on the internet and learned about the most dangerous creature of this new planet : Chuck Norris. He spent a great deal of time studying his best weapon : the roundhouse kick and therefore he easily manages to avoid Keeper's move since it's a pale copy of the real one! Decinding to go back to BhruceH Lhee's style, he suddenly leaps forwards, like a tiger, aiming his foot at his opponent's chest. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Keeper with his Jump kick (Kick) attack! Keeper comes up from his roundhouse in time to catch a BhruceH Lhee kick, not to be confused with Bruce Lee's 6 inch kick. Because really, no one can match the master. A leg moves back to brace from going down, and then Keeper moves in a circle once more looking for an opening to his spry opponent. "And you seemed worried before." He changes circling direction twice more and then suddenly charges in for a full body tackle. "RAAAA!" Combat: Keeper sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Keeper strikes Crosscheck with his Full Tackle (Ram) attack! Crosscheck is knocked on the ground and crushed under the weigth of Keeper, "urrrfff you're sure not made of aluminium..." The scientist starts to twist himself in an attempt to free himself but apparently he's going to have to use his secret move, thanks Rick Flair, and with a quick move, he shoves his tumbs in Keeper's optics. Combat: Crosscheck misses Keeper with his Optics gouging (Punch) attack! Keeper starts to rise off of Crosscheck as his thumbs move in towards his optics, and then uses his hands grab Crosscheck's hands before they can reach... he then tries to wrench Crosschecks hands and wrist joints back towards Crosscheck's body. "Ah, but inmates always go for the optics sooner or later... you should have studied a prison riot recording." Combat: Keeper sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Keeper strikes Crosscheck with his Hand Wrenchings (Punch) attack! Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Fearless. Crosscheck grunts, "Well I would not have tried that with Shockwave...but it seemed to be a good idea..." As soon as he gets enough room, he attempts to get back on his feet Keeper catches his wrist. The pain is horrible and Crosscheck's only option is to start kicking and punching widely in front of him. Combat: Crosscheck misses Keeper with his Knee strike to your robot balls (Smash) attack! Keeper releases Crosscheck in order to defend his bearings. Both arms cross block down and then move to deflect the fury of the wild blows that follow. "So much... energy..." The guard backs up as he deflects each blow and then pulls a leaping snap kick, driving one knee up for lift and then snapping the other leg out for the elevated kick. "HYA!" Combat: Keeper strikes Crosscheck with his Almost A Crane Kick But Not As Pretty (Kick) attack! Combat: Crosscheck falls to the ground, unconscious. Keeper lands and then walks forward, moving to assess Crosscheck's condition. He nods his head, seeing he has won and leans down to pick the scientist up. Bar Moon is ironically not the best place to lay around passed out. Bar patrons swap wagered money while others look about for parts to scavenge as souvenieres. Nothing identifyable lays about however. What a rip off. With the Autobot fight over here, time for Hook to take his chassis and Crosscheck's stolen booze to the race track.